Aftermath
by Wombaat
Summary: My take on the events directly after the Jellicle Ball. Finished. Set to T due to a naughty word and character death
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

...

**A new story that was supposed to be the first one that I was writing. I obviously didn't do this one first. It takes place directly after the Jellicle Ball.**

**Enjoy.**

**...  
><strong>

_"And __that__'__s__ how __you __address __a__ cat!" _Sang Old D.

He brought his arms down after singing the last line of a Jellicle ball for the ages. The great tire descended back to its normal position in the yard as the Jellicle patriarch considered the events of the night before.

They'd had the mating dance for young Plato and his granddaughter Victoria.

Mac had catnapped Old D himself with the help of some of his henchrats.

Demeter had finally confronted her fears about his son Macavity.

Victoria's brother Misto had finally revealed himself to the rest of the tribe as a magician and proven his worth by returning Old D to them with his magic.

Old D's daughter Grizabella, from his 1st mate, had finally been accepted back into the tribe, thanks to young Jemima and Vic, and had ascended to the heavyside layer.

And his sons Macavity and Munkunstrap, from his 3rd mate, had finally had it out, with Macavity being driven off, hopefully for good.

He sank down to sit on the edge of the tire and looked at the weary Jellicles before him. "So begins another year."

Rum Tum Tugger came over to him, "don't be like that dad. Another year is another year. Don't worry about what's to come just enjoy it when it does." The Maine Coon tomcat was Munk and Macavities half brother, Old D's son from his 5th mate. The maned tom was a consummate flirt and glamour cat like his older sister, however unlike Grizabella he would never consider leaving the tribe. He had everything he needed right here after all. Queens and queen-kits all over him, toms to make jealous and a family that loved him through it all. He rarely thought beyond his next flirt and lived moment to moment.

Munkunstrap, Old D's other remaining son, had become the tribes protector and storyteller. He was a strong silver and black tabby who'd become mates with the gold and black queen Demeter. He came over to check on how his dad was after the events of the ball.

"So how was tonight dad?" he said tiredly.

"It went well in the end my boy" Old D replied "How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine, just a knock on the head and a few cuts and bruises. Alonzo is ok and the kittens and Jerrie are over with Jenny getting their scratches looked at" replied the protector. "Demeter is over with Vic and Plato and feeling quite proud of herself" he grinned. He was pretty damn proud of his mate as well, she was the only one who'd seen through his brothers illusions after he cat napped their father. Everlasting Cat only knew what would have happened if Mac had succeeded in his fakery. The criminal cat had attacked the kittens Teaser and Etcetera and tried to carry off Demeter before being stopped. Munk had attacked together with his second, Alonzo, and managed to rescue his mate. During the resulting fight Munk and Alonzo had been hurt and it had taken the combined forces of the tribe to chase the exiled cat off. Macavity had covered his escape by shorting out some power cables, causing an electrical fire and plunging the Junkyard into darkness. Nobody quite knew what had happened to the criminal tom. A brief search had been conducted but nothing had been found.

"Well my son. All's well as ends well. I am going to return to the churchyard and I'd advise everyone else to get some sleep" said the old cat as he stood to head off. "Give my love to Demeter and I'll see you next time I visit."

The tribe patriarch walked off through the yard, waving to weary cats as he left.

It'd been one hell of a night.

…..

Two days later the kittens Jemima, Electra, Etcetera and the newly mated queen Victoria were heading out to the fields behind the junkyard to hunt mice for lunch.

The kittens were pestering their friend about how her mating dance and the subsequent nights with her new mate.

"It was wonderful" said the white queen with a pink blush to her face. "He made me feel things I'd never even thought of before. I mean, I can't explain it but I feel, complete when I'm with him."

The kittens sighed.

"I hope I find someone to make me feel like that one day" whispered Jemima. She was always a quiet well behaved kitten, unless she was singing of course and then you could hear her glorious voice from anywhere in the junkyard.

"What about my brother" teased Victoria. "I know you like him and I'm pretty sure that he likes you too."

Jemima blushed to the merriment of her friends, "maybe."

The kittens all laughed and continued on to the fields and lunch.

…..

"Come on Electra, we're going home" called Etcetera.

"Go ahead. I want to sit out here for a while" replied the black and red kitten. "It's just such a nice afternoon. I want to enjoy it out here."

"But, I want to go and find my Tugsy!" complained the yellow, black and grey striped kitten. Etcetera was the founding member and president of the Rum Tum Tugger fanclub and would do anything, and I do mean Anything, to spend time with her heart throb. Tugger loved the attention and flirted madly with the young queen kitten, but wouldn't dream of taking it any further than a flirt. He'd already given his heart to Tantomile, the female half of the psychic twin cats for whom the tribe relied on for early warnings about any dangers. She put up with his flirting ways, as she knew that it was all purely in fun, being a mind reader had its perks afterall.

Jemima elected to stay around and keep Electra company, wanting some quiet time to dream about Victoria's brother. The two kittens lay in the soft grass and looked up at the clouds drifting across the slowly darkening skies and enjoying the cool breeze. The silence between them didn't last long as they started to discuss the tom kittens in the tribe. Jemima was trying to find out who Electra's crush was.

"Admentus"

"No"

"Pounce"

"No"

"Tugger"

"No. Well I mean, yes but he belongs to Cety."

"Hmm ok. Umm Munk, Cori, Tumble, Skimble, Augustus, Plato, Misto (the last one said with a sigh), Bustopher, Old D?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no he's Vicky's, no he's yours, eww no, no. I just don't have anyone I am crushing on yet" said Electra with a giggle.

"Promise me that you'll tell me first if you do?" queried the red and black tortishell.

"Of course. Even before I tell Etcetera" Electra assured her friend.

"It's starting to get dark. We'd better get home" Said Jem and pulled her friend to her feet.

The two kittens walked through the field and reached the alleys leading back to the junkyard. Once getting back in the alleys it got noticeably darker as the tall buildings blocked out the waning sunlight. The kittens started to move a little quicker as the twilight settled in.

As they reached the outskirts of the junkyard Jemima heard a low moan coming from under a nearby scrap of canvas. She stopped and reached out to grab Electra pulling her to a halt as well.

"Did you hear that Electra?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a moan" Jem replied.

"Probably one of the tom's trying to scare us" Electra scoffed, and peered around the surrounding junk. "Where did you hear it?"

Jemima pointed at the canvas, "It was coming from over here."

The two kittens approached the torn flap of fabric timidly. As they got within a couple of feet of it, they began to hear a quiet rasping breath and leapt back a little.

"Who's there?" demanded Electra, moving in front of her more timid friend.

There was no reply from under the canvas and the kits edged closer again.

Electra reached out slowly and lifted a corner of the canvas to peer underneath.

She leapt back with a screech. "Jem! Go get your dad. There's someone under there and I think whoever it is, is hurt."

Jem started to step away and then stopped and looked back at her Electra who'd lifted the canvas again. "You come too. I'm not leaving you here with a strange cat."

Electra watched her friend, who didn't look to be moving anytime soon. "Fine" she sighed, "but we have to run, I think they're really bad."

With that the two kittens ran into the Junkyard crying out for Munkunstrap.

…..

Electra led a small procession of adult cats back to where they'd found the injured cat, Jemima had been kept back at the dens by Demeter.

"We found him just under there" Electra pointed at the canvas.

Munk cautiously approached the canvas patch and lifted it to reveal the cat lying beneath it. He swore loudly and motioned Jennyanydots to come over quickly.

The Jellicle medic looked over the sorry figure lying still in the dirt before her. He (it was a tom) was very badly burnt with raw charred flesh and bone showing through his skin in numerous places over his head, shoulders, torso and arms. Empty sockets looked out where his eyes used to be and where his skin was unbroken the fur had been burnt off. Broken bones protruded through the skin of his arms and legs and he was torn and bleeding from numerous puncture wounds and slashes from claws. The only thing that showed the cat was still alive was the slight movement of his chest and the nearly silent moan that came from the holes in his throat.

The Jellicles had never seen a cat in such a sorry state, what could possibly have done this to a cat, they all came to the same conclusion. It could only have been Macavity.

"I need to get him back to the medical den as soon as we can Munk" said Jenny, and I'll need Jellylorum to help when we get there.

Using the canvas the cat had been lying under and a couple of spare poles they found in the junk, Munk and Alonzo quickly made a makeshift stretcher and rolled the mortally injured cat on. Mercifully the mystery cat had passed out and wasn't feeling the pain that the movement would have caused.

The little party of cats jogged back to the main clearing and Electra was sent to find Jelly and bring her to the medical den. The injured cat was placed on a bed in the den and the toms were shooed out while the medics got to work.

A couple of hours later, Jenny came out of the entrance to the den to speak to Munkunstrap. The tom had been busy in the interim and had doubled the patrols. Finding the injured feline within the junkyard perimeter had put the tribe protector on alert and he wanted as much warning as possible if trouble was headed their way.

"We've stabilised him. We have no idea who he is and with his injuries he'll never be able to tell us" Jenny said. She ran off a litany of injuries and finished it with. "He's also had his eyes and tongue torn out. It's only a matter of time now I'm afraid."

"Everlasting Cat. You say it was all deliberately done." Munk asked.

"All, but the burns. They were done first and the rest of the injuries were done up to 24 hours later" answered the medic.

"Who could have hated him that much?" he wondered "I'd hesitate to think that even my brother could do this to a living being. We need to know who it is but how."

Jenny turned around and headed back into the den to care for her patient in the time he had left, while Munk walked over to the tire and consider his options.

As he was sitting there he heard the squeal of a female kitten and looked up to see Rum Tum Tugger enter the clearing with Etcetera clinging to his tail. An idea popped into his head as he looked at his younger brother.

"Tugger" he called. "Do you know where the twins are?"

"Umm. Tanto and Cori are over with Misto at his den" the Maine Coone replied.

"Thanks" and Munk dashed off.

…..

Munkunstrap was walking back with Tantomile explaining what he needed.

"So, I'm to read this cats mind and let you know what happened to him?" she clarified.

"In a nutshell, yes" replied Munk.

"I'll try" she answered.

"That's all I can ask" thanked the tom.

The psychic cat and the protector entered the medical den, Jelly came over to talk to them quietly. Munk explained his idea.

Jelly though she didn't really like it, gave her consent for the procedure to be carried out.

Tanto approached the comatose cat on the bed and laid her hand on his bandaged head.

"The contact will make it easier" she said to the room as she slipped into a light trance and started to relate what she was experiencing.

"This cat has an extremely stong mind and some very good barriers set up against intrusion, but they are weakened" she related in a monotone. "I am looking for a crack that I can get through, ah found one."

She was silent for a moment, then her eyes opened wide and she pulled away with a hiss.

"I know who this is" she snarled as her fur puffed up and her claws extended to defend or attack.

"It's Macavity!"

...

**Well what do you think? Leave me your thoughts and I'll let you know how Mac got into this situation.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou HopelessRomantic and Shegorulz I'm very glad you liked the first chapters.**

**And I've said it before but it bears repeating. I own cats. Two of them to be precise and one nearly worn out copy of the DVD.**

**Oh and I changed it to Mistoffollees from Quaxo as he is the "Magical Mr. Mistoffollees" after all.**

**Anyway. On with the story.**

…..

"_It's Macavity!"_

Munk looked at the hissing Tanto, confused. "What? You mean that Mac did this?"

"NO you idiot. THAT IS MACAVITY!" Tanto pointed a paw at the motionless figure on the bed.

Munkunstrap immediately took charge and herded Tantomile, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum over to the door of the den, closely watching the wounded cat. He knew that even Macavity shouldn't be able to do anything in his state, but his estranged brother had surprised them in the past.

"Don't be silly, Munkunstrap" said Jelly, shrugging off Munks retraining paws. "I've doped him up so much he's practically comatose. He's no threat to anyone at the moment."

"Good" said the grey tabby and called out the door to the black and white bi-colour Tom who was his second in command. "Alonzo. Get in here." The bi-colour tom entered the den.

"Alonzo, grab the sheet. We'll dump him back where we found him. With luck he'll wake up in time to die the miserable death he deserves" was the order from Munk.

"You can't do that" protested Jenny and Jelly.

"Oh can't we" hissed Munkunstrap. "Just watch me."

Jenny pled with Alonzo while Jelly tried to reason with Munk, "Alonzo, you can't let him do this."

"Munkunstrap. Don't sink to this. I know you hate him but don't let him do this to you. If you leave him out there to die then it's no better than murder" Remonstrated the older queen.

At the word, _Murder_, Munkunstrap flinched, it was a murder that revealed exactly how insane his brother had become, leading the tribe to the actions they had to take.

"Fine" he snarled. "Keep it until it dies, but no one goes near it until it then. There's going to be guards in here every second and nobody is to be in here alone.

"Alonzo!" the tom looked over still confused about what just happened. "You stay here and watch, it. I will send you some magical help shortly."

"Tanto. You come with me" Munkunstrap stormed out of the medical den with the mystic queen at his heels. "Get your brother and Misto here now. I want some sort of shield over the den while that thing is in there. Cut him off from his magic if you can."

"They're already on their way" she replied.

Back in the medical den, Alonzo was still staring at the door his normally calm and controlled boss had stormed through. He shook himself lightly and turned back to Jennyanydots.

"What the hell just happened in here?"

…..

An hour later Cori, Tanto and Misto had set up a psychic shield over the medical den and Cori and Tanto were inside watching the Jenny fussing with her patient.

"You know that Munk doesn't want anyone touching him, Jenny" said Cori.

"I don't really care what Munk said dear" she replied absently. "I was the one to wipe his nose and chang his diapers when he was a kitten. I'm not going to listen to him now, when he's not making sense."

"Not making sense Jenny? Don't forget, that thing your caring for" Cori pointed at the cat on the bed "is Macavity! Who knows what twisted plan he's hatched up this time?"

"Well. Why don't you find out then?" was the reply from the medical cat. "Tanto can read minds, we all know that, and you can keep her grounded."

The twins looked at each other, "we can do that - What if he takes over - but we need to know."

Tanto looked back at the figure on the bed."I'm willing to try. But we need to get Munk to say yes."

"Are you going to be ok here for a minute? I'll go get him" and the queen ducked out at a nod from her brother.

"Munk, Munkunstrap!" she called as she approached the TSE-1 wreck.

"I'm here Tantomile." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped in fright, still a bit twitchy from the events of the night. "Don't do that" she complained to the protector. "You scared the hell out of me."

Munkunstrap chuckled briefly as he exited the pipe he shared with Demeter and their kittens, Jemima and Rumpleteaser. **(A/N.****Yes ****I**** decided**** that ****Teaser**** and ****Jem**** were ****sisters ****last ****night ****after ****watching**** the ****dvd. ****The ****facial ****and ****fur ****patterns ****around ****the ****head**** and ****movements ****are ****just ****too ****similar ****between**** the ****three ****of ****them ****not ****to ****be ****related.)** "It's not often that I can sneak up on you or your brother Tanto." Before he remembered where all the twins mystic power was currently directed, which sobered him up quickly.

"We need to talk to you Munk. Cori and myself, together I mean" explained the queen.

"Fine" grumped Munk. He clearly didn't want to re-enter the medical den with its current occupant. "Lead on."

The two of them entered the den.

"Jenny I told you to not to touch him" was the first thing out of Munkunstrap's mouth when they walked into the treatment room.

"Phish" said Jenny. "You didn't seriously expect me to listen to that rubbish. I know you better than that" and she continued changing the bandages.

Munkunstrap growled under his breath, but had to admit that she did actually know him better than that, he was already regretting his reactions to the news that the mortally wounded cat on the bed was his insane brother. He'd been remembering their kithood and how much they'd loved each other before Macavities insanity manifested and he'd escaped the Asylum they'd been forced to put him in.

"We need to find out what happened, Munk" said Coriphant, "but with him in a coma we can't ask him in the traditional way. What we want to try is for Tantomile to read his mind again."

"No. It's too dangerous" the protector butted in.

"We must do this Munkunstrap" assured Tanto. "For something to be able to do, this" she pointed to Macavity, "we need to know who, when and how. It could be a danger to the tribe and we need to know. With Cori here to link and ground me I will be in no danger."

Munkunstrap considered the two psychic siblings. He really did need to know how this had happened to The Hidden Paw and what impact it may have on the tribes' security. He sighed, "Do it, but I want Misto, Tugger and Alonzo here as well in case anything, unexpected happens."

"Tugger?" questioned Tanto warily at the mention of her mate.

"Yes. Tugger. He's another link to you if something goes wrong and he'd kill me if he wasn't told what you are going to try" stated Munkunstrap, and then added in a quieter tone, "and Mac was his brother too."

Munkunstrap left to get the other three cats and tell them what was going on, returning shortly with the trio. Tugger immediately rushed to his mate, "are you sure of this Tanto?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"I'm sure. We need to know" replied the queen. "We need to know how this happened."

Tugger wrapped her up in his arms, "I won't let anything happen to you. I am here and I won't let you go" surprising everyone in the den with his attitude, so clearly different from his usual ways, everyone bar the twins who already know how much the Maine Coon loved his quiet little mate.

He let out a big sigh, "Ok let's do this" and released Tantomile.

Cori took Tantomiles paw in his and she placed her other paw on the forehead of Macavity.

"His barriers are still there, but lower than before. It must be the drugs" Tanto relayed.

"Ah here we are I can get in through here. Cori keep tight hold. I'm through. It's chaos in here but I'll see what I can find. Forgive me but I need to concentrate. I won't be long" Tantomile fell silent, a small frown creasing her brow the only sign of the difficulty of her task.

As the silence swept on through the den, Rum Tum Tugger became more and more agitated and worried about his mate. "She's been in there too long" he muttered and went to approach his mate.

"Tugger! No" warned Misto. "You can't touch her. If you get in her way we can lose her. Alonzo. Help me."

The two toms grabbed Tugger by the arms stopping him from approaching the three cats by the bed, "Let me go you little turds. She needs me."

Misto called out to Coriphant , "Cori. How's she going in there. Can you sense anything?"

The reply came in a vacant voice, "yes. She's on her way out now and she's, surprised at what she found."

Tantomile opened her eyes a shook herself briefly then looked over where her mate was struggling with the other two toms. "Tugger. Relax. I'm ok."

Tugger shook off the paws of the toms and swept his mate into his arms burying his face into her neck. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't need to. I came to an 'accommodation' with Macavity's mind while I was in there." Cori and Misto looked up shocked.

"An accommodation?" asked her shocked brother.

"Yes. He is aware of what has been done to him and he is desperate to communicate with the outside world. After what I found in there I have decided to help him" replied the tired queen.

"Help him, how?" asked Munkunstrap.

"Once he wakes, I will link with his mind and allow him to speak through me and see through my eyes. I will maintain full control and will have Cori and Misto to help with that" said Tanto to the group.

"NO. I can't let you do that" responded Munk, shocked.

"It is not your decision to make" reproved the psychic and she looked to her mate. "After what I saw in his mind and what I found I truly believe that we need to do this."

"I don't like it" said Tugger, "but if you're sure you can handle it, then I guess I trust you, but I am here every time you do it."

"I love you" said Tanto and kissed him gently.

Alonzo coughed gently a little embarrassed at the scene in front of him (and it was Tugger of all things) "Umm. Sorry guys but we need to know what you saw Tanto."

"Oh. Umm. OK."

"I entered his mind and found it was complete chaos in there, I can only attribute that to the drugs and coma. I woke some of the centres of his mind and aided them to coalesce his thoughts back into some kind of structure. Nothing dangerous mind you, just enough to make him a little more aware of his mind. Once this was done I was able to locate his memories of the ball and everything afterwards."

"After the fight, he was desperate. You hurt him more than we believed; when he ran past the TSE-1 he tripped on the lighting cables and ripped them apart to cover his escape. He didn't expect to electrocute himself. He managed to drag himself out of the junkyard after that but had caused the burns that he's suffering with. He made it back to the warehouse he uses where he was found by his hench cats and rats. He's never been hurt anywhere near this badly and he ordered his minions to help him. He doesn't know who it was that landed the first blow but then they came from everywhere. He ruled through fear and when they lost that fear he became just another victim of their hate. He passed out during the mauling and when he woke, he was alone, they must have thought he was dead already. He somehow dragged his body back to the only place that he'd ever been loved, here, and only got as far as the outskirts of the yard. The rest we know."

"So there's no threat to the Jellicles from whatever did this to him then?" asked Munk.

"No. The only one there that really hated us was him. The others are just minor criminals and are no threat" replied Tantomile "but there's something else you need to know."

She looked at the three brothers and pulled Tuggers arms around herself, clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to reveal.

"Like I said before, he came to the only place he'd ever found love. He knew he was dying and he wanted to do it around friends."

"Munk. When, when he electrocuted himself, the shock broke something in his mind. When whatever it is that broke did so it also healed something" she pulled Tuggers arms tighter around herself.

"His insanity has been cured."

…..

**That's it for this chapter. **

**In the next chapter we will see how the rest of the tribe reacts. **

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath Chapter 3**

**Thankyou once again to my reviewers I get a big thrill when I see the email to say that someone has reviewed a story I've written.**

**Emily – thanks for the kind words. Yes we also have rememberance day down here. I will be expanding a little on the insanity thing at the start of this chapter. Munk is portrayed that way due mainly to the reactions to Grizabella in the play. He's quite severe in his initial reactions to protect his tribe until he's reassured or has time to think.**

**Imajelliclegirl – Good. That's what I wanted from my readers.**

**Shego – It's the way I've always seen the end of the fight to be honest. I'm an electrician by trade and it was the first thing I thought of at that scene. The thing with Jem, Teaser and Dem is just something that struck me while watching the dvd and the interactions between the three of them. It's more of an aside in this story but I might do something on it in another one.**

**Well that's it for the thanks. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Oh and like I've said before. I own cats, one pure black tom and his sister who is mostly black with a white chest. Or is it that they own me? You never know.**

…

_His insanity has been cured._

…

At that statement silence fell through the medical den, emphasising the slight wheeze of Macavity breathing slowly.

Tugger broke the quiet. "Cured? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said, my love" Tanto replied. "His link to magic was severed when he was electrocuted. We've always surmised that it was the uncontrolled nature of his powers that caused his insanity. It appears that when that link was broken it's also taken the ill effects with it."

Munkunstrap broke in. "So it's like it never happened?"

"No. He still has a bit of the paranoia from a life on the streets and the hardness and strength that he had to gain to survive. In fact it was that strength and sheer mental toughness that has enabled his to live through this as long as he has" explained Tantomile. "He hasn't lost the traits that he gained over that time, the callousness and belief in his own authority, but he's lost the vicious streak that used to lie there in his mind."

"There was one thing that convinced me to help over everything else" she said. "He is suffering a nearly overwhelming guilt with what he has put his family and friends through. He remembers the love he experienced here. The kind eyes and paws of his family. The looks in those eyes, when he caused those paws to be raised against him. He remembers the feelings he had for Bomba and his sorrow at what his madness forced him to do to her sister. In his eyes, if he couldn't have what he wanted then he'd make sure that nobody else would have it either. He regrets not knowing his daughter, he used to hide in the junkyard and watch her grow up and play with her friends in his more lucid moments. He could never bring himself, even in the depths of his madness to take Jem away and crush the love of life he saw in her eyes like he did to Demeter."

Jelly looked at Tantomile in amazement. "You got all this from that short connection?"

"This and a lot more" Tanto explained, "The art of reading minds is a little rougher than that I'm afraid. It's like you dump large parts of a mind into your own and then need to organise them. In a normal mind it's quite easy, but what took so much time here was I had to coach Macavities mind back into a structure that I could access and align with. Now if you don't mind I really need to get some rest. It's been a very tiring day."

"Wait." Munkunstrap said, "One last question before you leave. You said the link to his magic has been severed?"

"Yes" said the weary queen. "He doesn't have any magic anymore; he's got no more magical power that Alonzo. Just a strong mind and a stubborn streak a mile wide."

Munk considered Tantomiles revelations. "Thankyou Tanto. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Tugger. Take you mate home, she has our thanks."

The tall glamour cat bent and picked up his tired mate, who nuzzled herself into his furry mane, and carried her out of the medical den.

The silver protector sat there for a while gazing at his bandaged brother on the bed contemplating everything he'd been told that night. A lot of his hopes and dreams had been answered but with those answers came a whole new host of problems. Not the least of which was how he was going to tell the rest of the tribe let alone break it to his mate.

"Misto. Can you do me a favour and go and inform Old D that we need him here for a meeting tomorrow morning?" asked Munk of the little Tuxedo tom. "Cori. You look exhausted. Drop the shield, I don't think we need it anymore, and go and get some sleep."

"Jenny? Are you going to be ok here? I need to go and talk to Dem" said Munk.

"Sure. Are you going to be ok?" asked the older queen.

"I honestly don't know. If you need anything, call Alonzo. I'll be in my den." Munk replied. "Oh and I want you there at the meeting tomorrow with my father, I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight and I might forget some things."

With that the Jellicle protector left the medical den and headed back to his own for a conversation with his mate that he really wasn't looking forward to.

…

"Demeter?" Munkunstrap called softly as he entered their den. "Are you here?"

"In the kitchen, dear" was the response.

Munk walked through the opening in the den to the adjoining kitchen of his den to find his mate Demeter and her sister Bombarulina cooking pigeons.

"Good, you're both here, that should make this a little easier" he said, and then under his breath, "I hope."

"Can you leave that for a while? I need to talk to you about something serious, that you're not going to like. Come into the lounge and sit down." Munk led the two queens back into the other room where they got comfortable on some cushions scattered around the floor. "Where are the girls?"

"Teaser is out with Jerrie and Jem is over at Jelly's having a sleepover with Electra and Etcy." Demeter replied.

"That will probably be a blessing" he muttered. "Ok. You know that cat that the girls found last night?" the two queens nodded. "Well we found out what happened. I, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out and say it."

"It's Macavity" revealed the tom and looked at his mate with concern over what her reaction would be.

Bomba jumped to the same conclusion that Munkunstrap had earlier in the evening. "What did the poor cat do to make Mac do that to him."

Demter however saw the truth in what Munkunstrap was saying, reading the concern, the worry and the fear in his eyes as they never left her face. "No Bombs. He means that that cat over there 'is' Mac."

Bombarulina looked between the two mates, realisation dawning on her at what the silver tabby had just revealed. "You mean that Macavity is here?" she screeched jumping up. "In the junkyard. What does that mean? Dem? Demeter?"

Munkunstrap largely ignoring the red queen's frightened babble spoke to his mate. "We have him completely contained and at the moment he is harmless. He is blind and cannot talk. He cannot move due to his injuries and is in an induced coma. You are completely and utterly safe." He reached over and took her paws in his own, "I will not let him anywhere near you."

"But there's more."

"More?" asked the increasingly agitated scarlet queen collapsing back onto her cushion.

"Yes. He's dying and…"

"Good" interrupted Demeter brusquely.

"Like I said. He's dying. He electrocuted himself and was torn to shreds by his followers, but when it happened it broke something in his head. He's not crazy anymore and he's lost his magic." Munk repeated, "and, he wants to apologise. To everyone."

"No."

"Dem?"

"No I said. I do not want or need his apology. I do not want or need anything to do with that monster." Demeter said calmly, belying the looks of hatred and pure fury that passed through her eyes. "I am not going to let him assuage his own feelings. He can rot in hell."

She got to her feet and headed back to the kitchen. "Come on Bombs, dinner isn't going to make itself" she called back over her shoulder to her stunned sister.

Bombarulina climbed to her feet and blindly followed her sister into the other room, stunned by the revelations.

That night Demeter slept in the kittens' room with her sister. Munkunstrap alone in his bed didn't sleep at all…

…

Early the next morning the exhausted Munkunstrap met with his father, Old Deuteronomy, at the great tyre and explained the happenings and discoveries of the night before. Jenny came along to give the medical diagnoses and Tantomile explained what she had found within Macavities mind.

The old shaggy cat sat there absorbing the stunning events that had just been revealed to him, then smiled and looked down at his son.

"I leave the decisions up to you. I trust you will make the right ones and you will have my full support in whatever you decide." Old D said.

Munkunstrap sighed. He was getting another lesson in leadership from his father. He just wished it wasn't in something so difficult. "Can I at least discuss things with you father? I still treasure your guidance and advice" he asked.

"Of course my son. I will always be here for you when you need me" replied Old D.

"How am I supposed to tell the tribe? I'm calling a meeting for this afternoon, but how do I let them know what is going on? How are they going to react?"

"Well Munk. How do you think they'll react if you don't tell them and they find out on their own? We're a family here and everyone must be wanting to know who this mystery patient is. My advice is to just tell them everything and let them react in their own way. They know you and you know them. We ALL trust you and know that you will always do the right thing for the tribe" advise the old cat.

Munk looked over at Tanto and Jenny who were nodding in agreement.

"Ok, I guess that's the way it will have to be then" decided the silver protector. "Can you stay around until the meeting? I know everyone will be reassured by your presence."

"I will my son, and I'm proud of the cat you have become."

…

Munk sent Tugger around to all the dens to inform the Jellicles that there was to be a meeting in the early afternoon at the great tyre. Every cat, including the kittens, was to attend with the exception of Jenny, who'd be treating her patient and her mate Skimbleshanks who was halfway to Scotland on the railway.

At the appointed time the cats began to gather. Tanto, Old D and Munkunstrap sat at the top of the tyre waiting as all the jellicles assembled in the clearing. Demeter, Rum Tum Tugger, Cori and Misto all sat at the base. Munk looked around counting heads, all the cats had assembled so he began.

"As many of you know, Jenny has a very badly injured cat in the medical den at the moment. His wounds are grave, grave enough that he will not survive them." Gasps arose from the crowd at this. "I know there has been a lot of speculation as to our mystery guests identity and I will identify him in a moment. Before I do however let me assure you that the tribe is in no danger from this cat or from what befell him."

Murmurs rose from the crowd over his last strange statement.

"You see the cat in the medical den is" Munk sighed. "My brother, Macavity."

Bedlam broke out immediately. Multiple cats calling out trying to be heard, queens clutching kittens driven to tears by the fear they suddenly saw on their parents faces.

Munkunstrap stood at the top of the tyre, his arms out trying to call for calm but being drowned out by the tumult.

A piercing whistle cut through the noise and everyone looked at the source as Old D took his paws down from his lips. "Everyone calm down please. My son hasn't finished yet."

A number of cats had approached Demeter, realising that she'd be one of the most affected by this news, Victoria, Jemima and surprisingly Cassandra had come over to wrap their arms around the golden queen and give her unspoken support.

Munkunstrap began to explain the situation, covering Macs injuries, the treatment and the circumstances around the event, he revealed his initial response to the discovery and what had stopped him from crossing that line. He also went on to explain what was going to happen next and Tantomiles involvement. The mystic queen received considerate looks from cats astonished at her bravery and a comforting paw from her mate at the base of the tyre.

"Now we do not expect or even desire everyone to be spoken to by Mac and we don't know how long he has left. If you do get asked to speak to him, I'd like you to seriously think about saying yes. I'm not going to order you to do it and I'd expect you to tell me quite simply to bugger off if I tried. However I'd like you all to remember that this is not the Macavity that has been terrorizing us for the past few years but the Mac that we all loved and trusted before that unstable magic he had, sent him mad."

"That's all we have to tell you at this time. I will keep you informed of any developments as they come to light." Munk finished.

The three cats got down off the tyre and approached their family at the base.

Tugger enveloped his mate and his brother in a huge hug. "You did well bro."

Demeter took Munks paw and pulled him out of his brother's embrace and into one of her own. "I'm proud of you. I don't like why, but I'm so proud of you I could burst. Let's get you home. You look exhausted."

Demeter led Munk away from the gathering and into their den. Upon entering they were leapt upon by two upset queen kittens and spent the next half hour calming them down. Upon which the four cats curled up on the bed in Demeter and Munks room and fell asleep together.

….

Demeter was woken a few hours later by Tugger knocking on the bedroom door. Not wanting to rouse her sleeping mate and kittens, she held a claw to her lips and then extricated herself from the bundle of fur on the bed that was her family.

She padded outside the door and closed it quietly, motioning Tugger to the lounge room. "What do you want Tugger?" she asked.

"He's awake and asking for Munk." Tugger said simply.

Demeter stiffened, "He can wait."

"But…" began the Maine Coon.

"No buts. Munk is exhausted. I am not going to disturb the first decent sleep he's had since the ball for that monster." Demeter said angrily.

"He's also asked for you." Tugger said warily.

Demeter simply glared. "Give him a simple message from me please. Fuck You!"

Tugger blanched not used to hearing his sister in law swear. "Umm. I'll tell him."

"Those exact words Rum Tum Tugger. Nothing more and nothing less" demanded Dem.

The tom exited the den at a run, leaving the enraged queen fuming at the situation. Knowing that she'd not be able to get back to sleep she went to the kitchen and began cleaning up, unknowingly becoming louder and louder until she felt a pair of silver furred arms wrap around her from behind and a nuzzle in the back of her neck.

"Hey babe." Munk said.

"Oh did I wake you up?" Dem queried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make that much noise."

"No it's ok. Tease was starting to stir anyway. I've sent her outside to play. Jem is still asleep. Now what's gotten you all riled up?" he asked.

"Two guesses."

"Fair enough. It's not something that any of us like but I can only imagine what you are going through." Munkunstrap said to his mate.

"Actually my love it's quite simple for me. I hate him. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me and the only thing that's stopping me from going into that den right now and ripping him to shreds, is that he also gave me that sweet child asleep in our bedroom. He also showed me how very, very much I love you." Demeter pulled her mate in for a tender kiss. "And how dedicated you are to our family. I cannot imagine how hard it would have been for you to take in and love another toms kitten."

"That was the easy part darling. Jem is half you. How could I not love her. I know I'm not her blood father but she is _our_ daughter in every other respect." Munk replied with a smile.

"What got you up anyway?" he asked.

"Well I need to get dinner on if we intend to eat tonight and your no good brother came around" she replied.

"What did Tugger do now?" Munk asked.

"Nothing." Dem paused, then pulled out of his arms "but Macavity is awake and asking for you."

"Bast" he swore. "Are you going to be ok for a little bit? I need to talk to him."

"I know you do. Just don't ask me to." Dem replied reluctantly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Munk kissed Dems paws and headed over to the medical den where his brother awaited him.

…..

Munk walked into the medical den to find Tanto speaking to a tearful Bombarulina, Tugger was hovering in the background and Jelly was monitoring the cat lying on the bed beside them.

Tanto looked up at his entrance. "Ah and my dear brother has arrived."

Bomba took that as a sign and dashed out of the den.

Tanto's voice sounded very stilted and with a strange masculine lilt to it.** (A/N I'll be writing as if Mac is talking.)**

"I take it that I'm speaking to you then Mac." Munk replied, directing his attention to the form on the bed, and when Tanto nodded, continued with "still an arrogant son of a bitch too I see."

"I don't have much left but my arrogance, oh god this hurts, so cut me a little slack will you?" Macavity said.

"No. You came to us and you're bloody lucky that you're not out there dying in the cold" replied the silver tom angrily.

"Instead I'm dying in the heat of a den. And for that I'm thankful." Tanto glanced over at the bed. "Heavyside but I'm a mess. Look. I don't think I've got much time left and I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, our family and our tribe. I know that you and father had to do what you did. I was a danger to everyone and everything around me. When the powers came upon me that day I didn't know what they were or how to control them and they came with voices and impulses that I couldn't withstand. I didn't mean to kill Bill. I couldn't control myself and after I was committed they only began to get stronger and harder and harder to ignore until they took over completely. I couldn't stop myself when I saw you so happy with Demeter after you had Rumpleteaser, I'd lost Bomba and I didn't want anyone else to feel what I no longer could. If I could have stopped myself I would have. The only thing I am happy about is that I have finally gotten to explain to the people that mean the most to me in the world."

Munkunstrap looked down at the brother he once loved, "I can't understand it, I can't condone what you did but I can't hate you for it. Not anymore."

Macavity continued, "Does Jemima know that you're not her real father?"

"No. She is still too young to tell." Munk replied honestly.

"Good, don't. I've watched her when I could. She's a beautiful, intelligent and gentle young kitten and doesn't deserve the grief it will cause her to know that you are not her blood father. Don't let her ever find out that her real father was a monster." Macavity pleaded with the protector.

"If that is your wish. However I will tell her about her uncle when he was a kitten and when he was loved by us all before something that was out of his control corrupted him and turned him against us" said Munk.

"Thankyou my brother. I take it that Demeter won't come?" Macavity asked.

"No" was the flat reply, "and I think you were wrong in asking for her."

"I thought she'd love to rub my face in it. To get a bit of revenge and some closure to see what a mess I am. I know she will never accept my apology but I just thought she would be able to get something out of seeing me" confessed the dying tomcat.

"And there is that arrogance again." Munkunstrap hissed. "She is over it all. She proved that at the ball. She will never see you again."

"Maybe I'm not as forgiving as I thought" Munk said to himself.

"That's enough" interrupted Jelly. "This is taking too much out of him. He needs to rest."

Tanto shook herself out and said in a normal voice. "I've severed the link. I'm myself again."

"Good." Munk looked over at Jelly. "How is he going?"

"Not well he doesn't have long. The stress of linking his mind and the emotions are too much. I don't think he can do it again and I have no idea of what would happen if Tanto and he were linked if he dies." Jelly replied.

Munk looked over at Tanto and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It, it wouldn't be good" she admitted, shrinking back into her mate.

"Well that's an easy one to deal with then." Tugger said wrapping his mate up protectively. "She won't be doing it again." He gathered Tanto in his arms and carried her out of the den.

Jelly went on. "He can still hear people but he just can't respond. So if anyone wants to say goodbye before then, they can."

Munk approached the figure on the bed and rested a paw on his shoulder. "Goodnight my brother."

He then gave Jelly a wave farewell and headed back to his den and family.

…..

The next day dawned warm and clear. The tribe's kittens, resilient little buggers that they were, raced around the clearing playing as if nothing had ever happened. A steady stream of adult cats filed through the medical den, making their final farewells to the figure on the bed. The jellicles had taken Munkunstraps words at the previous days meeting to heart and were remembering Macavity as he was before his madness.

Bomba sat Demeter on the old oven. "Are you going in Dem?" she asked.

"I don't know." Demeter replied. "I hate him for what he did to Munk, Jem, Teaser and myself. I don't know if I can forgive him for that. I don't even know if I can face him."

"How about I come with you? That way you won't be alone" said the red queen.

Demeter sat there thinking and watching the line of cats going into the medical den dwindle away. Munkunstrap, who'd been in there all day sitting with his brother came out the entrance and approached the two queens.

"Jenny said he could go now at any moment" he said sadly, upset that just as he got his brother back, he was set to lose him again.

Bombarulina looked at her sister questioningly.

Dem sighed and looked between Bomba and Munk, then jumped off the Oven. "I don't know if I can do this, but I won't know until I try." She looked at the two of them. "Can you come with me please?"

They both assured her that they would and each took a paw in their own as they made their way to the medical den.

As they approached the door a small figure wound herself under Demeters arm, Jemima had seen the three of them cross the clearing and had recognised her mothers need for support.

The four of them entered the medical den together.

Inside it was just Jellylorum and Jennyanydots watching Macavity on the bed. Jenny looked over at them as they entered. "There's nothing more we can do. He could go now at any moment."

Jemima recognised the figure on the bed as the one she had found a few days before and wormed herself out of her mothers grip. She approached the bandaged cat and then simply bent down and kissed him on the head and said "thankyou for watching over me as I played Uncle Mac. I love you." The perceptive little kitten had known that he'd been there as she grew.

She turned to Munkunstrap and threw herself into his fur crying softly.

Demeter was stunned. Her daughter had been able to do this. Could she?

She let go of her sister's paw, and edged towards the bed. She could do this, she knew she could. He couldn't hurt her anymore and it was the last time that she could let him know how she felt. Did she forgive him?

Demeter stood there looking down at the shrunken figure for a moment, then let out a huge sigh and bent down to whisper in his ear.

A few sentences were all it took, then she stood up straight, turned and walked back to her family wither a small smile on her face. She'd done it.

Behind her the cat on the bed let out a small moan which slowly died away. Jenny rushed over to check his vital signs, then looked up at Munkunstrap and shook her head.

…

They buried him with all the other Jellicle cats that'd died over the years. Sure he'd been evil but redemption was found at the end.

At the end of the service, Old D took Demeter aside and asked her what she'd said to him at the end as she seemed a little upset.

Dem looked a little ashamed of herself. "I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I didn't even know what I would say or even if. I stood there watching him lying there and it came to me how I really felt. So I bent down and whispered in his ear, _I hope you rot in hell. I will never ever forgive you for what you put my family through. One day of sorrow does not make up for a lifetime of hatred. You got off easy and if I had my way you would lay here screaming in you own mind until the end of days._"

Old D just looked at the rapidly shrinking queen.

Dem continued "I know I shouldn't have said those things, but I couldn't help it. I needed to confront him and what he'd done. I can't tell Munk that I said this ever but it's tearing me up.

Old D just enfolded the gold and black queen up in his arms. "I understand my dear. He put you through hell and it's only natural that you had those feelings. It's part of your healing and I'm sure he doesn't resent you for it wherever he is now. What you told him is between you, him and the Everlasting Cat and that is where it shall remain. Now I believe there is someone waiting for you over there."

Old D released Demeter from his arms and turned to push her towards a silver and black tabby, a small teenage tortoise shell kitten, and an older teenage gold, black and white calico cat.

Her family.

**fin**

…**.**

**Well what did you think? The review button is right there.**

**This chapter was remarkably hard to write as I don't do feelings very well. It's also a lot longer than I expected but I didn't think I could break it anywhere without losing the flow of the story. I'm hoping I didn't end it too abruptly.**

**Oh and if you were wondering at the timeline for the cats.**

**Dem and Munk were mated and had Teaser.**

**Dem was cat napped by Mac when Teaser is a newborn and she was looked after by Jenny and Skimble (hence some of the behaviour in the show).**

**Dem is rescued by Munk but is pregnant. He doesn't care and takes Jem as his own when she is born. Only a few cats know the truth.**

**So Teaser at the end is about 19 and Jem is about 16. They still live at home though.**


End file.
